


Lovers And War

by flickawhip



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Small idea that came about from a prompt.AU as all hell sadly.





	Lovers And War

The two are back to back, surrounded and it’s only when Riker lets out what appears to be a feral yell of anger as he attacks that Worf grins, growling even as he attacks, the two fight this way often, as a team. Neither of them really knows why it’s so easy this way, although Worf knows they are playing with danger in so many ways. 

“Fuck!”

The cry brings play to a stop and Worf is quick to bark out the order to pause the holo-game, pulling Riker back up even as he moves to inspect the other man, clearly confused as to what happened. 

“Shall we... continue?”

“Considering I’m already going to need help walking, we should stop... We both know if this had been real we would have died.... well, I would have.”

“The Romans of your world would be pleased...”

“What?”

“In your Ancient Roman armies... fighting alongside your lover was seen as the biggest sacrifice any two men could give... and romantic relationships between two soldiers was admired by the entirety of the people...”

“That’s... not right.”

Worf had grunted softly.

“Then correct me... whilst I take you to sickbay.”

He suggested, picking Riker up, growling softly when Riker yelps. 

Riker’s voice shakes even as he tells Worf the reality of the comment he had made, that it was a specific band of men who could get away with it. That each city would have had it’s own take and that most of them would probably not like so much. 

“So, the database is wrong?”

“Apparently.”

Riker had smiled slightly. 

“For them, the use of Lover usually meant a companion or comrade or dear friend...”

Worf had grunted mildly. 

“Seems less... romantic.”

Riker had laughed softly. 

“You aren’t wrong...”

He murmured.

“Although, you didn’t exactly used to be Mr Romantic either...”


End file.
